The rise Of the Guardians: Cuando el frío se volvió un cálido invierno
by Chica Joker
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida de Allison, una chica con una vida complicada que un día descubre que no ha dejado de creer y no ha "matado" a la niña que lleva en su interior. Se topa con Jack Frost, y con él descubre que el frío no es tan malo cuando lo conoces. Tendrá líos de todo tipo, conocerá el amor y a los guardianes y sus enemigos. Romance, humor, drama y desgracia juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of the Guardians.**

**Cuando el frío se volvió un cálido invierno.**

Allison tomó su bolso, echando una última mirada a su habitación. Era hora de ir a casa de su padre por las próximas cuatro semanas y dejar a su madre con su actual esposo Derek. Así era su vida, así era su rutina. Cada mes viajaba de N.Y. City a Montreal, Canadá debido que así sus padres se turnaban su custodia. Llevaba casi tres años de esta manera. Y la verdad es que era una especie de martirio. Ahora que era una jovencita de 18 años, sus padres pensaron que era mejor que ella tomara un avión cada mes para estar con ellos y no tomarse la molestia de viajar con su hija constantemente. Pero la verdad ya se estaba cansando de eso. No podía ir a una preparatoria normal, y por eso tomaba clases Online con maestros de una prestigiosa preparatoria de Londres.

Ni siquiera estaba su madre en casa. Bajó los escalones y el chofer la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto. Hasta no cumplir los 21 años no podría negarse a esa tortura de vida. Se despidió de su perro pastor alemán Rambo, y se subió al Maseratti color beige y de ahí tomaron rumbo al concurrido aeropuerto de la gran manzana.

Una vez en su asiento, sacó un libro el cual empezó a leer, esperando la señal de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para el despegue de la nave. Solo serían unas cuantas horas, nada que no hubiera vivido antes. Aun así, ella estaba harta de esa maldita rutina. Debido a los largos periodos de ausencia de una casa a otra, no tenía oportunidad de entablar amistades. Solo se conformaba con pasear por los centros comerciales, caminar por las calles o ir a los parques cercanos. Era navidad, era el turno de pasar esas festividades con su padre y su horrible segunda esposa, Nataly.

Nataly era solo diez años mayor que Allison, lo cual era un lío tremendo. Su padre, un hombre ya de 45 años no pudo escoger mejor esposa, se decía. Su madrastra no estaba contenta con ella. No podían llevarse bien debido a que Allison tampoco ponía nada de su parte y, es que según creía, Nataly solo usaba a su padre para tener algo de comodidad. No eran millonarios pero, sí vivían de modo muy holgado. Nataly solo se resignaba a recibirla y no tratar mucho con Allison para evitar conflictos. Gerard, el padre de Allison, solo rogaba por pasar una buena navidad como no tenía desde hacía ya ocho años, es decir, la última navidad con su primera esposa y su hija.

Luego de que el avión aterrizara, Allison descendió de la nave y entró al aeropuerto siendo recibida por su padre y por Nataly. Esa zorra, se decía.

-Alli, ¿cómo estás? Vaya que estás cambiada.

-No mucho, padre. Veo que trajiste a Nataly…

-Sí. Voy a llevarla a su conferencia en la ciudad. Hoy debe…

-Sí, como sea… Solo vámonos.

El modo tan cortante con el que trataba a su madrastra, era lo que tenía muy mal a Gerard Williams. Amaba a su esposa, pero adoraba a su hija. Y sin embargo, ambas parecían tener en claro el hacerle la vida miserable con sus desaires y líos. Una vez en el instituto donde Nataly era decana de ciencias, padre e hija se dirigieron a un restaurante para pedir comida e ir a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelo, querida?

-Bien, papá. No hay novedades, la comida sigue siendo una basura. Pero veo que ahora tu mujer es una conferenciante.

-Lo es. Nataly se ha ganado un lugar muy importante en el instituto de Biología y Ciencias.

-Qué bueno...-Respondió la chica, no muy contenta que se dijera.

-Oye, sé que no te llevas bien con ella, pero créeme, Nataly desea llevarse bien contigo.

-Pues no lo creo. Si fuera así, ¿por qué demonios no sale de tu vida?

-Ella y yo somos esposo y esposa, no nos vamos a divorciar solo porque no la quieres, ¿entendido? Tu madre es feliz con Derek, ¿no puedo serlo yo también con Nataly?

-Derek no me agrada, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

-Hija, yo sé que para ti esto es complicado, pero ya llevamos ocho años así. Solo te pido que por esta vez, solo esta vez, pongas de tu parte para que podamos pasar una bonita navidad, en paz. Estamos juntos en estas fechas cada dos años, por favor. Amo a mi esposa, y amo a mi hija. Te lo suplico, Allison..._**  
><strong>_

Y ahí iban de nuevo, esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado de la APRODEA* que rogaba por una navidad tranquila. Allison era muy indiferente a esa clase de expresiones, pero se trataba de su padre. A él no podía decirle que no. Allison, con su carácter de chica tsundere, solo volvió la mirada, con los brazos cruzados, y tras lanzar un suspiro de cansancio, solo respondió.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que esté en mi poder.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Sí solía llamarla así a pesar de que ya llenaba los sostenes 34 C. Sin embargo, aunque lo negara, a Allison le gustaba que la llamara así. Le recordaba mucho a su niñez. Una vez en casa, en la tranquila y relajada calle Maple, llegaron a una residencia hermosa de cuatro habitaciones, sala comedor patio, jardín, alberca, terraza y un lugar especial para Juno, su perro pastor alemán, el cual por cierto, era hermano de Rambo. Subió a su habitación, la cual no era diferente a su casa de N.Y. De hecho, pidió al mismo diseñador pintarla y decorarla del mismo modo. Tenía las mismas cosas, la misma ropa, los mismos pósters pegados en las mismas paredes, las mismas cortinas. Había decidido hacerlo de ese modo para tener esa sensación de que su espacio personal no variaba a pesar de cambiar de ciudad y de casa. Y de tutores, más que nada.

Entró al baño, el cual era idéntico al de su habitación en Estados Unidos. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con un suéter color negro, jeans azules y botas de cuero negras. Se peinó de lado el cabello y se colocó un gorro color azul. Le dio flojera maquillarse, total, en dos horas iría a la cama.

-¿Quieres un poco de pollo frito?

-Sí, papá. Tengo hambre.

-Hay helado de chocolate en la nevera, lo traje solo para ti.

-Gracias. Creo que lo comeré cuando vea una película.

-¿Qué crees que te conseguí? Encontré el libro de Jack Frost que te leía de niña. Estaba en una caja en el ático.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba. Sabes lo mucho que amaba ese libro.

-¿Y ya no te gusta?

-No es eso, papá, es que ya crecí. Sería bobo creer en los guardianes, o en Jack Frost.

Mientras padre e hija platicaban durante la cena, un chico de cabellos platinados, mirada color zafiro, un cayado en su mano derecha y suéter azul cubierto por escarcha, pasaba justo cerca de ese domicilio, y logró oír aquellas palabras que nada contento lo dejaron.

-¿Con que es bobo creer en Jack Frost, eh? Puedo perdonar que digas eso de Conejo, o de Tooth, pero no te perdono que dudes de mí.

Sin reparo alguno, se acercó a la ventana, tratando de ver al dueño de esas palabras. Al ver por la ventana, pudo apreciar la figura de una linda chica. Cabello negro, corto, piel blanca y ojos color ámbar. Era muy hermosa, de eso no cabía duda. Una vez que la vio subir a su habitación, voló hasta la segunda planta y encontró el balcón de la habitación de la chica. Ella estaba sentada justo al frente de una computadora, se puso unos lentes de aumento y una vez encendido el aparato, comenzó a presionar las teclas de ese teclado. De cuando en cuando usaba el mouse electrónico y observaba la pantalla. Al notar que la puerta de ese balcón estaba ligeramente abierta, coló por ella una ligera ráfaga de viento helado con nieve, cubriendo el piso poco a poco. Una risita malvada escapó de los labios del guardián, quien esperaba que ella se levantara y pasara lo que debía pasar.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es bobo? Bobo es resbalar y caer por efecto de la nieve, jijijijiji.

Allison se levantó de su silla, iba a tomar un libro de su estante cuando, por efecto de algo resbaloso en su piso de madera, terminó por caer con las piernas abiertas en medio de la habitación, llevándose el estantero de compañero de un fail-dance. Todos los libros quedaron esparcidos por la habitación, y ella quedó de espaldas, mirando al techo intentando pensar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-Oops, no creí que casi la matara ese mueble.-Se dijo el guardián en un susurro.

-Dios...eso casi me mata...-Allison se levantó adolorida, pero de nuevo resbaló. Observó el piso, tenía hielo. Miró a la ventana, estaba un poco abierta y de seguro por ella se había colado la escarcha que lo formó. Aunque fue en muy poco tiempo, pensó. Sin embargo, pudo ver la cara de un chico casi de su edad, riendo como loco al verla caer. Se asustó, tomó un palo de hockey que guardaba bajo su cama y se dirigió a romperle la cara al muy bribón. Encima de que invadía propiedad ajena, era capaz de espiarla el muy pervertido.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi casa?!

Jack alcanzó a brincar sobre ella, y quedar de pie de modo magistral sobre la cama de la chica.

-Oye, baja eso, puedes lastimar a alguien.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero, lastimarte, entrometido!

-Relájate, por favor. Si puedes verme, es obvio que me conoces. Hace momentos dijiste que es bobo creer en mí, pues eres una boba.

-¿Qué? ¿Estabas espiándome? Eres un pervertido. Le diré a mi padre que llame a la policía y...

-Hey, hey, hey...Cálmate. La policía no puede arrestar a un guardián, a menos que crea en él y pueda atraparlo.

-¿Guardián? ¿Hablas de ese libro? ¿Eres...Eres Jack Frost?

-El mismo. Y acabas de insultarme. No es bobo creer en mí. Al contrario, es un halago para ti el conocerme. No cualquiera lo hace siendo que ya llegó a la adolescencia. Te felicito.

-N-No, puede ser...un guardián en mi casa. ¿De verdad? No te creo.

-No me importa. Puedes verme, pero si no te conformas, te lo puedo demostrar.

Jack creó una bola de nieve en su mano, y de rato, la estrelló en la cara de la joven.

-¿Lo ves? Soy Jack Frost.

-¡Eres odioso!-Respondió la chica, limpiando la nieve de su cara.

-Uh...Eso no fue nada lindo de tu parte. ¿Allison, cierto?

-Sí. Además, yo creí que Jack Frost era un muñeco de nieve.

-Oh, gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

Allison no se refería precisamente de que el fuera un muñeco muy guapo, solo rodó los ojos molesta y algo sonrojada.

-Ahora que eres un "guardián" ¿Podrías largarte de mi casa? A mi padre no le hará ni pizca de gracia que haya un chico en mi alcoba.

-Llámalo. Supongo que ni no soy un "guardián"-la imitó, usando sus dedos para hacer las comillas-me sacará de aquí a patadas.

-Conste que tú lo pediste, genio. ¡Papáaaa! ¡Ven rápido!

-Jejejeje, esto será divertido.

Luego de varios gritos después, apareció el padre de Allison, con la boca llena de comida y asustado.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa, hija?! Me haz pegado un susto tremendo.

-Papá, hay un chico en mi cuarto, se coló por la ventana. Y ha congelado el piso, y me arrojó nieve al rostro y...

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí, el muy canalla se está burlando de mí.

La chica apuntó a una esquina de la habitación, pero Gerard no miró nada.

-Allison, este no es momento de jugarretas. No veo a nadie.

-P-Pero, padre, ahí está y...

-Jovencita, ya veo que sigas molesta conmigo por lo de Nataly, pero este no es el modo adecuado para llamar mi atención.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu mujer! En serio hay alguien aquí.

-Ya basta.

-Pero papá...

-Basta, dije. Ahora quiero que ordenes este tiradero que tienes con tus libros. Mañana por la tarde iremos a una exhibición en la universidad donde trabaja Nataly, y no quiero que te quejes o salgas con tus sarcasmos. Es el momento de mi esposa y deseo disfrutarlo. Y pasado mañana es su cumpleaños. Iremos a una cena con mis suegros a su casa y no faltarás.

-Padre, eso no es justo. Ya te dije que no quiero convivir con ella, menos con su familia.

-¡Nataly no te ha hecho nada! Ha tratado de ser tu amiga desde que te conoce y tú solo la ignoras y la insultas. Ya te he visto hacerlo y no tienes nada qué negar.

-Ella entró en tu vida y nos separó. Y no hablo solo del divorcio, hablo de que por estar con ella, te haz olvidado de que yo tengo sentimientos y emociones. No puedes obligarme que la vea como parte de la familia porque yo no tengo familia.

-¿Qué dices? Te he traído a Montreal y mandado a N.Y. cada mes, te mantengo y te doy escuela. Estoy tratando de que socialicemos y no te importa hacerlo.

-Padre, ¿Crees que pasar de una casa a otra es lo mejor? Yo tengo que pasar por eso y a ti y a mamá no les importa nada. Yo o tengo una sola casa, una sola familia... Tengo dos perros, dos habitaciones, escuela en linea...Y solo 18 años. A veces quisiera que esto no pasara. Mis padres, casados con otras gentes. ¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que yo paso? Obvio no.

-Hija, yo deseo tu bienestar. He hablado con tu madre muchas veces sobre esto pero es muy difícil hasta para nosotros. Su trabajo está con E.U y el mío en Canadá. Solo te pido paciencia. Nataly quiere llevarse bien contigo, y sabes que no tiene tampoco culpa de nada. Es mi esposa y me apoya. Tú eres mi hija, no espero menos de eso de tu parte.

Derek se acercó y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y salió de la habitación. Allison olvidó el hecho de Jack Frost y solo se dedicó a levantar su estantero y acomodar los libros esparcidos. Jack se quedó muy callado. Era la primera vez que veía una relación familiar más complicada que esa. Dejó su cayado de lado y ayudó a la joven, quien solo lloraba en silencio.

-Ten, este libro debería ayudarte.-Dijo el guardián, entregándole el ejemplar de Jack Frost.

-Gracias. No sé porqué no te vio, pero fue humillante. Detesto cuando habla de esa...de su esposa.

-A veces pasan cosas que no se quieren, pero yo creo que tienen un motivo muy grande. Estarás confusa, molesta y hasta cierto punto enojada y triste. Esta clase de momento reflejan lo madura que eres para enfrentarte a la vida y sus complicaciones. La vida no es color de rosa, también es azul, amarilla, verde, roja, violeta y negra.

-Eso lo dices porque no es tu problema. Es muy fácil hablar cuando no se está en los zapatos del afectado, ¿No?

-Yo perdí a mi familia, y desde entonces estuve muy confuso y equivocado. Pensaba que lo importante era que los niños creyeran en mí para tener una razón de ser. Pero mi razón de ser, es que los niños creen en mí, y que gracias a ello se sienten protegidos. Mis pensamientos eran egoístas, necesitaba que me vieran para sentirme existente, pero en realidad, lo que ellos, los niños, necesitaban creer en la esperanza, en los sueños y sus ilusiones. Y eso es lo que prometí proteger.

-Jaja...Hablas como si fueras un guardián de verdad.-Respondió con una sonrisa tras su llanto.

-La prueba la acabas de ver. Haz reído. Y sonreído. Así te ves más linda.

Allison se sonrojó mucho, volviendo la mirada a otro lado. La sonrisa de Jack era honesta, llena de una inocencia muy limpia, sin maldad o intención de burla. De rato, unos copos de nieve cubrieron su alcoba. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no era un frío helado, era algo más, más cálido. Allison cerró los ojos, mientras que Jack la tomó de la mano y en segundo, ya la llevaba a la puerta de su balcón.

-Si crees, todo es posible...-Le susurró, con una voz profunda, y muy acogedora.

En momentos, Allison estaba siendo elevada por los cielos, abrió los ojos, contemplando el techo de su casa cubierto de nieve. Más tarde estaban sobre volando el patio y se adentraron a una pequeña arbolada bañada por lo bellos estragos del invierno. Nieve, escarcha y hielo. Los árboles estaban cubiertos por completos, teñidos de blanco. Llegaron a un lago congelado, en donde Jack la dejó. Éste se puso de pie sobre el cayado, observando la cara de maravilla de la chica. Allison sonreía de verdad desde hacía tanto tiempo, en verdad ahora era más feliz que nunca.

-Wow, ya lo veo, eres Jack Frost.

-Al fin. Creí que nunca lo ibas a decir. Pensé que tendría que congelar la ciudad entera para que lo creyeras.

-Exagerado.-Respondió Allison, cruzándose de , este lugar lo recuerdo. Aquí fue donde mis padres pelearon y decidieron separarse, justo cuando yo estaba patinando en este lago. Hace mucho ya...

-No lo sabía. Pero no pongas esa cara larga. Tú puedes convertir este sitio en algo maravilloso. En algo feliz, en algo cálido.

Jack bajó de su cayado y se acercó a Allison, era más alto, y bastante atractivo. La tomó de la mano una vez más y ella se puso algo tensa. Sin embargo, sus ojos se perdieron en la mirada azul zafiro del chico. Allison levantó una mano y tocó sus cabellos, eran como nieve helada. Deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla derecha de Jack, era tesa y congelada, blanca. Igual que el resto de su piel.

-¿Ahora crees en serio, Allison?

-S-Sí...Sí creo, Jack Frost.

No necesitaron más palabras. Jack tomó a Allison de la cintura y la acercó a él, era muy bella, hermosa. Y su vida tan triste y liosa necesitaba de alguien que la confortara, que la hiciera sentir bien, y más que nada, de alguien que la amara. Y por desgracia o fortuna, él ya la estaba amando sin ser algo que ella le pidiera de viva voz. Aunque ella ya se lo pedía con ese tacto, con esa mirada.

Los labios de Allison poco a poco se encontraron con los de Jack, quien no tardó en besarla como no había besado en su existencia. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Allison y ella posó la suyas sobre el pecho del guardián. Ese momento tan anhelado para su alma, era el momento que su vida quería. Los dedos de Allison se aferraron al suéter azul de Jack, quien ya la estaba abrazando más fuerte contra sí.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hello! He aquí este nuevo fic que prometí a varias gentes de FF. En un principio lo iba a hacer en una especie de Jack x Reader, pero eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Mi OC es una chica llamada Allison (Es obvio) que vive una vida muy ajetreada para una adolescente. Con padres divorciados, y una mentalidad algo cerrada. Tal vez en este personaje les haga saber algunas cosas de mi vida, unas cuantas. No vivo precisamente esa situación pero pasé por algo parecido. Pero bueno, poco a poco conocerán a esta chica y sus líos. En algún capítulo recomendará algún tema, pero eso lo advierto de una vez, serán canciones más de rock y metal que otra de pop. Por cierto, como los capítulos son muy extensos, tardaré algo en escribir. Además de que debo avanzar con mis otras historias olvidadas. Lo siento por aquellos que las estaban leyendo. Trataré de actualizar rápido.

¿Dedicatorias para este fic? ¡Obvio sí!

Este fic lo dedico en especial para: klaudia14, P.Y.Z.K. y Shadechu Nightray. Ah, y para aquellas lectoras amantes de Jakc Frost que lo aman igual que yo. Y aquellas lectoras que he leído y escriben genial. Bueno, si hay chicos leyendo esto, pues también va para ustedes.

*APRODEA: Donde yo vivo, es la institución que cuida a los animales y los da en adopción a hogares amorosos que los sabrán cuidar.

Sin más, me voy. Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise of the Guardians.**

**Cuando el frío se volvió un cálido invierno.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Bueno, he decidido continuarlo, solo una persona me dejó un review llamándome cruel por dejarlo en un capítulo, pero no os preocupéis, que voy a seguirlo, jejejeje. Bueno, en este episodio Jack Frost se volverá a ver a Allison durante la exhibición de ciencias de Nataly, la madrastra de nuestra protagonista. Espero contar con un mayor número de lectores, y que les guste este Fic. Bien, estos personajes no son míos, son de DreamWorks, chalalá chalalá. Por cierto, creo que investigaré sobre la enfermedad de la que hablaré en este fic. No soy experta así que si ven algún error lo aclaro de una vez._

Al despertar por la mañana, Allison se encontraba de un humor mucho muy diferente. Ya no estaba molesta, ni nada parecido. Solo lo que recordaba con algo de molestia era tener que ir a la Universidad de Toronto para ver la exhibición que esa mañana ofrecería su madrastra. Claro, pensó, su oportunidad de lucirse como una genio. Se dio una ducha rápido, se vistió con unos jens azules, camiseta de The Beatles y un suéter color negro. Se puso sus botines de cuero cafés y se agarró el cabello de lado, un poco de maquillaje y bajó al comedor. Se padre estaba bebiendo un café negro, acompañado por unas tostadas de mermelada de arándano y un par de huevos fritos con un poco de tocino.

Allison se sentó a un lado de él, justo en el sitio de Nataly. La mencionada llegó de rato, con un vestido color violeta, sus gafas de aumento y el cabello corto, un poco ondulado y color rojizo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, como los de Jack, pensó Allison enseguida. Nataly llevaba medias negras y unas botas de tacón que le llegaban a media pantorrilla y un cinto negro. Se puso su bata blanca se sentó a la mesa, al otro lado de su esposo.

La empleada llegó a servirles el desayuno a las dos y les dejó un poco de jugo de uva.

-Buenos días, Allison, ¿dormiste bien?-Le preguntó Nataly, sonriendo de modo sincero.

-Emm..bien, sí. Gracias.-Era raro, Nataly nunca le hacía esa clase de pregunta.

-Querido, ¿van a ir a la exhibición? Porque reservé una mesa para los dos, junto a mis colegas.

-Ah, claro, amor. No faltaríamos por nada del mundo. He esperado este momento desde hace tres semanas que me dijiste.

-Sí, estoy a un paso de encontrar una vacuna eficaz contra el cáncer, te lo imaginas, que ya nadie padezca esa enfermedad tan espantosa. Y lo mejor de todo, que si ya hay gente enferma, la vacuna puede actuar como un tratamiento para curarla, claro, si está en primeras etapas.

-Seguro que el mundo te agradecerá eso.

-Sí, esta bacteria que descubrimos hace dos años puede crear de nuevo los tejidos dañados por el cáncer, deshacer los tumores y bueno...aun faltan hacer muchas pruebas, pero ya lo veremos. En unos 18 meses podríamos tener la cura definitiva. Tengo pacientes que quieren probarla ya, pero aun está en fase experimental.

-¿Y qué clase de cáncer trataría?

-Bueno, ahora estamos tratando el cáncer de pulmón, pero te puedo asegurar en un 87.9 por ciento que en dos años podremos curar casi cualquier cáncer. Es una misma enfermedad, pero ataca y se trata de modo diferente. Supongamos, si hay un paciente con cáncer el un riñón, se puede incluso extirpar el órgano y podrá vivir con tratamiento y el otro riñón de por vida. Pero, ¿y si el cáncer es de estómago? No podemos extirparlo así nada más. A eso me refiero, cuando el cáncer ataca un órgano que no tiene par recibe una medicación distinta. Y ni qué decir en casos como la leucemia. He visto tantos niños morir por eso...Por eso hemos investigado los último dos años esa bacteria. Descubrimos que se regeneraba así misma, luego de sufrir un daño.

-Asombroso. Bueno, terminemos de desayunar y luego vayamos a tu exhibición, querida.

Gerard le dio un beso a su esposa para luego seguir comiendo. Allison estaba con los ojos en la nada, pensando en la tarde anterior. Nunca había imaginado que siquiera algo asó como un guardián pudiera existir de verdad. Recordaba los bellos ojos de Jack, su blanca sonrisa. Su cabello platinado y su piel, más clara que el mismo papel. Una fugaz sonrisa se coló en su boca, pero la borró al instante al recordar que no estaba a solas en su habitación. Una vez acabado el desayuno, fue a lavarse los dientes y a esperar que dieran las 9:30, hora en la que se irían a la exhibición.

Tomó su libro de Jack Frost, lo leyó unas cuantas páginas y lo cerró sobre sus piernas.

-Jack es más que un simple muñeco de nieve, es más que el señor del invierno, es...Es un ser muy especial.

De rato, se escuchó un toc toc toc en la ventana de su habitación. Volteó a ver algo alarmada y se encontró con Jack, quien estaba sonriéndole desde el otro lado.

-Hola, Allison, ¿dormiste bien?

-¡Jack, hola! Pasa, por favor.

El chico invernal tomó asiento sobre su cayado, mientras que Allison le miraba desde su silla frente a la computadora.

-Dijiste que hoy no estarías en casa.

-No, voy a salir dentro de un rato a la universidad donde trabaja mi madrastra. Será algo muuuuy aburridoooo.

-¿Y en serio debes ir?

-Si no lo hago, mi padre se pondrá como troll enloquecido.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Eres muy graciosa. Pues lo lamento mucho, quería invitarte a ir al lago a patinar un poco. Pero si debes ir, pues será otro día.

-Pero Jack, desde ayer te diste cuenta que iría. Estabas aquí cuando mi padre me lo advirtió.

-Oops, creo que lo olvidé. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa. No me gusta ver a la gente pelear, es algo muy feo.

-Dímelo a mí. Llevo años soportando esto. Bueno, quería preguntarte algo.

-Sí, dime.

-Ya antes había venido a este lugar, ¿por qué no te habías presentado?

-Bueno, es porque no solo vengo a este sitio, también voy a muchos otros, sobre todo en donde hace frío todo el año, como el polo norte.

-¿El polo norte? ¡Brr! Debe estar congelado ese lugar tan solitario.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que Santa no te oiga decir eso o, no te traerá juguetes!

-Muy gracioso, yo no juego ya. No es necesario que me traiga juguetes, ya tengo 18 años.

-Uy, la niñita se siente muy mayor, jejeje, de verdad que me causas gracia.

-Jaja, tú serás más grande, a ver ¿qué edad tienes tú, señor maduro?

-Señor maduro, qué ocurrente. Debes respetar a tus mayores. Tengo más de 300 años.

-¡¿T-T-Trescientos?! Uff...entonces eres Matusalen, estás muy viejo.

-¡Oye, Norte es el mayor de todos!

-¿Norte? ¿De quién diablos hablas?

-Pues no del Conejo de Pascuas, sino de el mismo Santa Claus. O como lo llaman en otros lugares, Papá Noé, o San Nicolás.

-No puedo creerlo.

A Jack le causaba cierta risa que Allison siguiera sin creer, y eso que lo estaba viendo. Se dio cuenta al instante que aun era una niña al menos en su modo de ser. Así que se puso una misión. Hacerla creer y ser feliz, que eran las cosas qué más falta le hacían.

-Bien, como no crees es mis palabras, tendré que llevarte yo mismo a ese lugar. Y verás la magia de la navidad, y los regalos y los juguetes, todo.

-Espera un momento, vaquero, detén tu caballo. ¿Quieres que vaya al polo norte? No gracias.

-No le veo nada de malo.

-Clarooo, pero que malo le vas a ver. Es un sitio h-e-l-a-d-o. Sé que es tu estado natural, pero yo me congelaré en segundos.

-Por supuesto que no te dejaré que vayas desabrigada.-Se dirigió al armario y sacó varios suéteres, abrigos y chamarras.-Listo, ponte todo esto y ya. Eh, ¿Allison, dónde estás?

-¡Aquí, sepultada bajo la montaña de ropa, Jack Frost!

-Oh, jajajajajajajaja. Lo siento mucho, te ayudo a salir.

Luego de unos minutos, Jack había ayudado a Allison a salir de entre la ropa y la ayudó también a guardarla.

-Oye, en serio quiero que vayamos para que conozcas a Norte. Él me ayudó en un momento de mucha necesidad... cuando necesitaba saber quien soy. Y más que nada a tener fe en mí mismo. Mira, me dio este muñeco de madera, nunca lo dejo por nada.

Jack sacó el pequeño muñequito de madera a su imagen que el gran Norte le dio alguna vez.

-Ah, es muy lindo, tiene tus mismos ojos.

-Cierto, y puede darte uno igual a ti. Anda, de verdad quiero llevarte.

-Hoy no puedo, Jack. Desearía ir contigo, pero...

-¡Alli, hija, ya vámonos!-Le gritó su padre desde las escaleras.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nos veremos otro día.

Allison se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Jack la atrapó del brazo y la giró hacia él en un suave movimiento.

-Entonces, ¿otro día será?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Júralo.

-Ay, no hagas chistes, claro que iré.

-Solo júralo.

-De acuerdo, lo juro.

Allison sonrió de momento y Jack la estrechó más entre sus brazos y la besó, muy dulcemente.

-Cuídate mucho, te veré luego.-Jack la soltó y se esfumó por la ventana, antes de que Allison se fuera por la puerta de su habitación.

Allison entró al coche acompañada por su padre y Nataly, quienes hablaban de cosas aburridas antes de llegar a la universidad. Se quedó pensando si era buena idea el ir al polo norte. Y hasta cierto punto le pareció la idea más tonta posible. ¿Cómo es que se iba a desaparecer para ir a ese lugar? Y ¿para qué? ¿Para conocer a un tal Norte del cual no había oído antes? Sonaba algo descabellado. Sin embargo, la mirada de Jack al decirle que lo acompañara era algo que no había visto antes. Era una mirada sincera.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
